In a rotorcraft, the position of the grip of the cyclic control relative to the pilot is typically adjusted by moving the pilot seat, for example longitudinally. However, in some rotorcraft the pilot seat has limited adjustment or cannot be adjusted, for example due to the floor structure, the geometry of the cockpit panel and/or the passenger space. Accordingly, the position of the grip is determined based on “standard” or more common body types, which may result in reduced comfort and/or efficiency for pilots having different body types.